


You're My Best Friend

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Lester and Diarmuid go on a nighttime scouting. Diarmuid is sick but his best friend Lester tends to him through the night.





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkSplatterM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/gifts).



> For MWritesInk.

“Hey Diar, come on! It’s our shift tonight.”  
  
Diarmuid slugged behind, his eyes heavy and his face a bit on the melancholic side. “Yes, yes, I’m getting there.” He said in an upbeat voice, but Lester knew his body betrayed his real state.  
  
He paid it no mind, though. A bit of tiredness was certainly a chore on one’s body, but nothing that can’t be managed.  
  
They took their post beside a coastal hill not too far from Tirnanog. Mounting their horses beside a tree, they began their watch of the ground below. Thought it was dark, Sir Oifey had taught them how to track enemy movements in the dark. Voices, the rustling of dirt or grass, and most importantly, when the wildlife is still. Beasts tend to avoid men on the move, especially in large numbers.  
  
Lester sat inside a large crevice within a rock, placing a small lantern between him and Diarmuid.  
  
“So,” Lester reached his arm over Diarmuid. “I heard that...Seliph and Larcei-”  
  
Diarmuid immediately got up, shrugging away Lester’s arm. He walked a few paces away before plunging himself to the floor. Lester didn’t see what was happening to Diarmuid. Truth be told he was glad he couldn’t. From the sounds and his friend’s appearance, he could reasonably surmise what was happening to him.  
  
Once he heard Diarmuid finishing his business, he walked up and clenched him by the waist. “You know...could have told my Mother. She would have been more than happy to tend to you.”  
  
“Lady Edain has been hard at work...with Lord Seliph and Larcei’s wounds. My lord has... greater priority...” Diarmuid let out a  gasp from his mouth.  
  
“Too much to drink eh?”  
  
“You know full well...I don’t drink.” Diarmuid retorted.  
  
“We can get one, you and me. Pick up a few-”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
Lester raised Diarmuid’s hand over his shoulder, helping back to their spot. “Worth a shot. But really, could have told me. I could have asked Ulster. Or Dalvin, poor sod doesn’t know this job is boring-”  
  
Diarmuid elbowed Lester’s rib.  
  
“Ow.”  
  
Diarmuid grabbed Lester by his collar. “Boring as it may be, it’s still our duty. And if we fail, everyone fails.”  
  
Lester could see the sheer determination in his eyes, that force of will negating the affliction he carried.  
  
“I know, I know, but let’s admit it. Scouting is not exciting.”  
  
Diarmuid sighed. “Yes. I know.”  
  
Diarmuid laid his head to rest on Lester’s shoulder. “Not sleeping, just...resting. Please talk, keeps my mind going.”  
  
Lester handed him the canteen of water. Diarmuid, knowing that he needs whatever strength he could gather, drank nearly half its contents.  
  
“So...you think Larcei and Seliph are... you know?”  
  
Diarmuid smiled, in an almost tired chuckle. “He trains with only her now, pretty adamant on beating her. From the way his pupils dilate when she’s around, I think so.”  
  
“Haha. Seliph and Larcei. A dynamic pair. Remember when she utterly smashed you.”  
  
Diarmuid too weak to even rough up Lester only laughed. “She’s fast.”  
  
“Yeah, this is why I don’t use swords. I’m better at the game of range.”  
  
Diarmuid stood silently. “Hey, Lester.”  
  
“Yeah, Diar?”  
  
“I know I may not… say it much. Or express it often.”  
  
Lester raised himself up to meet Diarmuid’s eyes.  
  
“But I’m glad to be your friend.”  
  
Lester’s eyes widened. As children, Diarmuid had proved to be a somewhat quiet child. Often pushed and goaded by Larcei or Lester into their troubles. But once Oifey taught Diarmuid the sword, he came into his own. He raised his shoulders up high. He started to carry a sense of confidence in himself, but he never became vain or arrogant. Diarmuid stayed Diarmuid.

Still somewhat reserved, but whenever duty called he was first to carry it out. Lester noticed that often times Diarmuid would pace himself, even speaking to himself in a little prayer. Was it a vow?  
  
Lester rushed his own arm across Diarmuid’s shoulders, a bit rough but that was his style.  
  
“Oh you soft fool, I’m glad to be your friend too.”  
  
Diarmuid began to heave, he raised himself up again weakly. Lester reached over with his shoulder and walked him over a spot. “Go ahead.”  
  
Diarmuid did his business and returned back to Diarmuid.  
  
With his mouth wide open, he spoke. “Uhh.”  
  
“What did you eat?”  
  
“Some onions, salted fish, and I believe a bit of beef.”

Lester smiled. “Shame. Sounds good.”

They exchanged some mild laughs and stories about the goings-on in Tirnanog. Eventually, Lester spoke up. “Our watch is nearing its end.” He patted him on the shoulder, careful not to go too hard. “Once we're back, ask Lana to look at you. If you're so worried about my Mother, then she'll help.”

They returned their usual positions, Diarmuid was struggling, but still doing his due duty. He kept the lantern lit while Lester did most of the scouting.

Diarmuid took a good hard look at Lester. He was...is sometimes a jerk. But he has a good heart and despite his mild delinquent tendencies, he never overstepped his boundaries. In a manner that Diarmuid found endearing, he was so sure of both his strengths and flaws. He always took on the job even if no one wanted to. Perhaps because he thought only he could.

He came back with a small rabbit in a cage. “Found it, thought maybe I'd make a good stew for you.  
  
Diarmuid blinked. “You cook?”  
  
Lester drew an arrow for Diarmuid to show. “Who do you think fetches our meals? Also, you don't?”

“I know hunting game. I can distinguish between the wild berries. But no. Just enough to survive on the trail.”

Lester smirked. “Glad you have me now?”

Lester looked over the sounds of coming hooves. “Looks like our shift is over. Can you ride?”

Diarmuid shook his head. 

“Alright, let me help you up.”

Lester raised and held Diarmuid up, they walked to Lester's horse. Once both saddled in they headed back to Tirnanog. 

Back into their home, Lester took in Diarmuid into his room and helped him out of his armor. Watching his friend fall asleep, he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Lester stood awake until daybreak.


End file.
